Lost and Found
by OniGiri7
Summary: Soifon has been marked as an outlaw by soul society. Now, with Ichigo's help, she has to cope with living in the human world.
1. Chapter 1

"Dadddd! We're out of milk again!"

Yuzu, the youngest member of the Kurosaki household, have always been keen in keeping the house in order. So naturally, when the number one source of nutrition value is out, it's no surprise that she should be the first one to notice.

Isshin Kurosaki rushed into the kitchen as if Yuzu just pulled the fire alarm. "What? Oh no! Already?". He poked his head dramatically into the refrigerator to confirm the situation. "That's weird, I bought three cartons just last week!"

Karin, the second youngest in the family, didn't bother turning her head from the TV; the overreaction of her family is hardly new to her. "Its probably Ichigo." She stuffed some chips into her mouth before continuing. "That guy drains three glass worth before going to sleep every night."

Isshin shook his head wisely. "Well, I can't fault him!" he declared, "a man at his age needs his nutrition. How else is he going to grow up to be a handsome guy like me?"

Karin and Yuzu ignored him.

"Either way, I can't just let him drink away all of our hard earned money without working for it", Isshin continued. "Ichigo! Get your butt down here!"

Loud noises can be heard from upstairs, followed by the sound of quick footsteps descending the stairs.

"W- What?" Kurosaki Ichigo arrived into the living room with a scowl, clearly unhappy on being disturbed. He ran a hand through his orange flock of hair in annoyance. "I'm busy with homework," Ichigo explained sheepishly, "and I got three te-"

"Here!" Isshin tossed a bag of money at Ichigo, who caught it clumsily. He peered into the bag, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What's this for?"

"For you of course!" Isshin stated it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Now hurry up and go get your family some milk!"

Ichigo made a quick glance at the clock on the living room wall. "Its almost twelve you crazy old man! I'll do it tomorrow." His retort earned him an elbow into the face.

"I don't think so kid. Your not sleeping under this roof until you fetch your family some dairy nutrition!" Isshin continued sagely " What kind of man does that to his family anyway? Eating up his family's resources and not worki-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, I'll go!" Seriously, nothing can stop him when he goes on like this. Ichigo pushed himself up to his feet, rubbing the light bruise on his cheek. "How many cartons?"

"Five or six is good enough!" Yuzu poked her head out from Isshin's side. "Be safe Ichi-nee-san!"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Will that be all sir?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks."

Ichigo exited the store without delay, hoping to reach home and get some rest as fast as he can. Its been a really busy day. Three hollow attacks early in the morning, followed by two more later in the afternoon; everyone in his class must of thought he got some health issues for going to the nurse's office three times within an hour. To make matters worst, while fighting a hollow, Kon ran off with his body after some girl. Ichigo found him in a garbage dump three hours later.

"I really need a vacation." Ichigo murmured to himself.

Its already pass twelve. The street was dark and empty save for the pockets of light drawn from the dim street lamps. Ichigo's footsteps echoed down the hollow street, silencing the chirps of nearby crickets. He stopped.

Closing his eyes, he can feel a slight movement shifting behind him. Then slowly, his ears caught on to the light tapings of footsteps approaching his back. Ichigo silently dropped his free hand into his left pocket, clenching onto his shingami badge, preparing to pounce at the slightest provocation.

It never came.

Spinning around, Ichigo was greeted by an unsuspected sight. A slim figure, about a head shorter than himself, limped towards him at an agonizing pace. Even through the poorly lit street, Ichigo can tell that the figure is in fact, a female. Her short, ebony hair, decorated with two extended braids bonded by white cloth, grazed around her freely as she struggled to move. To Ichigo's surprise, she's wearing a standard robe for a shingami captain.

Ichigo relaxed his grip on his shingami badge and frowned. What's a captain doing in the human world?

"H-Hey, you ok?" Ichigo approached her quickly, noticing the patches of blood that stained her uniform. He reached down with a helping hand.

"Stay away from her, boy."

Both Ichigo and the female captain looked up. Ten meters ahead of them, three tall, lean figures, dressed in pitch-black garments, stood motionlessly with hands behind their back. Even though their lower faces are covered, the one who spoke had a voice as clear as glass. One of them took a step forward.

"I'll say it again boy, stay away from her. You have no idea how dangerous that women is."

Ichigo looked down at the kneeling captain beside him. She certainly didn't look dangerous in her current condition.

The masked figure continued speaking, this time directing his attention to the injured shingami. "Now captain, please stop struggling and com-"

"You guys the one who did this to her?" Ichigo interrupted him with a frown, his hand back into his pocket.

The masked figure didn't take the interruption kindly, as he visibly scowled. "No, but we are here to finish the job." His clear voice is tainted with a slight sneer. "And if you are to interfere boy, we will show no hesitation in doing the same to you."

Ichigo ripped his shingami badge out of his pocket and flushed some of his spirit pressure into the wooden seal. Instantly, he erupted out of his human body with Zangetsu secured behind his back.

"You guys make me sick." Ichigo spat, pulling Zangetsu out of its bondage. "How many of you does it take to take on one injured girl?"

"Stay out of this, Kurosaki!" The female captain has managed to get back on her feet. She raised one slender arm behind herself and rested it on the hilt of her own Zanpakuto. "This is my fight." Her voice is strained and labored, coming out in short rasps.

Ichigo gave her a perplexed look. Now that he think about it, there has been so many times where he was in the same situation, demanding to fight alone even though he didn't stand a chance. He never realized how foolish it was till now; pride is not far from absurdity.

"Don't be stupid. Look at yourself, you can barely stand." Ichigo replied with a baffled tone, "Just take it easy, I'll take care of it."

She didn't respond.

The three assailants pulled out their own Zanpakuto, seemingly to decide that further negotiation will promise no results. Then, with an alarming burst of speed, two of them closed their distance with Ichigo and began a series of frontal assaults, trying to get pass the guard of his pitch-black blade.

'Shit, they're quick!' Ichigo is forced to be on the defensive end, trying his best to maneuver Zangetsu in repelling the enemy's attacks; the two assassins didn't give him a chance to counter as they continued their agile aggression.

"Kurosaki! Behind you!"

Ichigo turned around just in time to see the third assailant positioning himself behind his back. There is a gleam of blue steel as the assassin thrust his blade towards Ichigo's unprotected neck.

The attack never reached however, as the injured Captain aimed a quick, agile kick into the man's wrist, disarming him of his weapon. Then, using the momentum of her own kick, she buried her own blade into the assassin's chest.

Even through the concealing mask, Ichigo can tell that the man's face is contorted in pain. He took a quivering step back before collapsing onto the cold street, lifeless as a ragged doll. His companions ceased their attack and jumped back to create some distance, clearly surprised that the injured captain still posses a threat.

"That sword's no good."

The captain's voice brought Ichigo out of his daze, who is slightly taken aback by her deadly elegance. It took him a few seconds to realize that she is talking to him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo stammered, not quite sure what she meant.

The captain never took her eyes off the enemy. Slowly, she raised a slim finger and pointed it at Zangetsu. "Your Zanpakuto's too big." She explained, matter-of-factly. "Those two in front of you are part of the Onmitsukido, the Covert Ops, who specializes in movement and tactics. There's no way you'll be able to cut them by swinging around something that big."

"So what should I do, borrow yours?"

The petite captain raised a brow, lips thinning dangerously before speaking. "I believe you achieved second release, yes? From what I heard, it's quite powerful."

Ichigo mentally cursed to himself, embarrassed to the fact that she named his abilities before himself. He only just met her, yet she already seems to have an uncanny ability at dampening his spirit. Grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu with both hands, he shifted his feet so that they are shoulders apart. Ichigo then took a deep breath.

"Ban-kai!"

Blue aurora engulfed his features, which is then submerged into rippling sheets of flaring black Reiatsu. The captain shielded her eyes from the overwhelming discharge of spirit pressure. Despite the ominous appearance of his dark Reiatsu, she find it strangely comforting; his radiating energy warmed her numbing skin and seems to dull the aching pain in her wounds.

"Thanks for the safe earlier, Shingami-san" Ichigo muttered as the swirling energy around him evaporated; his once bulky Zanpakuto now compressed into a sleek, refined katana. "I'll take care of the rest."

Brandishing his sword arm behind himself, Ichigo turreted a leveled amount of Reiatsu down his arm and compressed it into his blade. "Getsuga-". He swung his blade towards the two assassins, releasing the his constraint on his Zanpakuto. "Tensho!"

A surge of pitch-black energy tear itself away from Ichigo's blade, crashing towards its foe. The two masked figures tried to invade, but the sheer size and speed of the blast made it impossible to escape. By the time Ichigo's attack faded away, the two assassins laid motionlessly on the street floor.

With a sigh of relief, Ichigo returned his Zanpakuto back to its Shikai form. He walked over to the kneeling captain and extended a hand.

"You ok, Shingami-san?"

She grinned and took his hand.

"I have a name you know." She muttered, using Ichigo's hand as a leverage to steady herself.

"Second Division Captain, Onmitsukido commander, Soifon."


	2. Chapter 2

Usually within the walls Seireitei, a meeting of the Captains is a highly formal and distinguished event. However, it is also extremely rare for an urgent assemblage to be announced in the middle of the night; Commander Yamamoto has sent out the message that all division captains are to take their respective place in the meeting hall at once.

Shunsui Kyoraku, the flamboyant Captain of the Eighth Division, arrived to the meeting in his sleeping robes rather than his usual pink haori. He slugged to his position before instantly falling asleep.

The Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, who at least managed to arrive with the right attires, kicked the snoozing captain beside him in the shin; if the meeting is urgent enough to be held at such time, something vital must be at stake.

"Better than Kenpachi I guess" Hitsugaya muttered silently to himself, eyeing the eleventh division captain, who is currently topless.

Kyoraku jerked awaked and looked around as if he didn't know why he was there. Then, rubbing his eyes leisurely, he turned to face the commander.

"What's up with this meeting eh, gramps?" He complained disapprovingly, "It's surprising that all the captains actually showed up, although…" He glanced at the vacant spot to Yamamoto's right, "It would seem that our second division captain decided to sleep in…how strange."

Yamamoto coughed loudly and tapped his cane vigorously on the floor, a gesture towards his current patience level.

"I have summoned the captains because we are faced with another dire situation." His ancient voice crackled through the hall like fire. "It would appear that we have once again been betrayed by one of our own."

The focus in the room visibly heightened.

"We have irrefutable evidence that Captain Soifon has killed members of her own regiment and has escaped to the human world." Yamamoto continued, his composure statue-like. "Until further notice, all captains are t…"

"P-Pardon my interruption, Commander!"

Everyone turned to face the ill, Thirteenth Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake, who has stepped out of his position. Ukitake took a deep breath before continuing.

"I believe it is highly unlikely for one such as Soifon-san to betray Soul Society. If anything, I don't think we should take initiative until further investag…"

"I never mentioned anything about taking initiative, Captain Ukitake." Yamamoto growled. To everyone's surprise, there was a touch of understanding in Yamamoto's tone. "Captain Soifon is a person who believes highly in order and law, so naturally, it is hard to accept the fact that one such as herself would turn against us."

"However," his voice hardening once more, "that does not change the fact that a captain has committed a serious crime, and criminals shall be punished accordingly. We will not hunt her down simply because the defense within our walls is weak after the defection of Aizen. We will need all our strength to counter his next move. For the time being, all captains are to inform their squad of the content of this meeting. Also, every individual is required to carry their Zanpakuto outside of compound, for safety measures. Dismissed!"

For a moment, nobody moved. The fluttering of an butterfly can be heard in the silence that followed.

Slowly, one by one, the captains of the Gotei Thirteen, or whats left of it, exited the room.

Ukitake and Kyoraku walked out of the hall together. Even though its already midnight, the innumerable stars in the sky illuminated their path.

"Well?" Ukitake started expectantly, "What do you think?

Kyoraku looked up curiously at the stars. "I think…" He began somberly, "that if Soifon really did betray us, we should carry our Zanpakuto... even while in bed, don't you think?"

Ukitake isn't amused

"Shunsui! This is serious! You know fully well that Soifon would never commit treason. She's the most loyal one out of all of us!"

"For sure…" Kyoraku trailed off, rubbing his eyes solemnly. Aizen, Gin, Tosen and now, Soifon...

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nee-san! Have you seen my pajama? I can't find it." Yuzu looked like she's about to wail.<p>

Ichigo, with a box of first aid kit in his hands and a bulge under his shirt, stumbled into a stop to face his little sister.

"Err, sorry Yuzu, haven't seen it. Maybe the living room." Trying to avoid suspicion, he walked casually up the stairs before speeding off into his room.

Soifon is sitting on the edge of the bed, taking curious glances around Ichigo's room. Aside from the sheets of paper scattered on the wooden floor, the room is surprisingly simple and organized. She stopped when Ichigo entered.

"Here." Ichigo tossed Yuzu's pajama next to her. "I'll take a look at that cut on your shoulder. You can put your clothing in that basket over there later, it goes into the washer."

Soifon's lips thinned doubtfully. "You know how to treat wounds?"

"Not entirely, but I know the basics," Ichigo pulled out a piece of cloth and a bottle of alcohol from the bag. "My dad's the head of this clinic, so he's treating all kinds of people everyday; I picked up a few tips along the way."

He poured an abundant amount of the liquid into the white sheet.

"Anyway, you'll have to take that off," Ichigo stated flatly, mentioning towards her bloodied robe, "I have to disinfect the wounds before wrapping it up."

Soifon gave him a leveled look, but complied anyways. Gingerly, she peeled off her captain haori and tossed it into the washer basket, revealing a scarlet gash that trailed from her shoulder to her lower back.

Ichigo winced at the sight.

"So," he began, dabbing the cut gently with the fabric, "those three guys that attacked you, the ahh, Omniki…"

"Onmitsukido." Soifon corrected

"Right, those guys. You said you're their commander right?"

The captain nodded

"Well, how does that make any sense? Why were they after you?"

Soifon shifted a little so Ichigo can treat her lower back. "I…" She paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess you can say that I've been discharged from my position."

Her voice is void of any emotions. Ichigo continued dabbing her wound, waiting for an elaboration. When none came, he decided not to push the matter any further.

_None of my business I guess._

Ichigo threw the bloodied cloth into the trashcan before attempting to bandage the cut. He worked soundlessly rest of the way, trying his best to cover up the wound without confining her movement. Satisfied with his work, he stood up and picked up the excess scraps on the floor and bed, depositing them into the trash bin.

Soifon examined his handicraft with a critical eye, swinging her arm back and forth to test out its efficiency. Satisfied, she favored Ichigo with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said curtly

"Uh-huh."

Ichigo dragged a chair from his desk towards the edge of the bed. He sat down facing Soifon.

"So" he started "what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo scratched his hair sheepishly. "Well, for one thing, it doesn't look like you'll be heading back to Soul Society anytime soon. I mean, where are you going to stay?"

Soifon looked at him somewhat expectantly. "I would think, Kurosaki, that the answer to that question is obvious."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. She's got to be joking. He only just met her a few hours ago, yet there she is, requesting to stay as if its the must natural thing in the world.

"W-What? You can't just…I mean," He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "How can you even say that with a straight face? How do you think my family's going to react if they find a girl in my ro-"

"I won't be caught." Soifon stated simply. "I am the Second Division Captain after all."

_Shes got a point there_

"That's not point here! You can't just barge into someo-"

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo stopped talking at once; there was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Does… does my presence displease you that much?"

Ichigo nearly chocked; her sudden change in attitude was unexpected. He quickly looked away, hiding the faint blush that graced his cheeks. _Whats up with her, getting all serious_?

He coughed loudly before turning to face her.

"Err... its not you, its just that…" Ichigo racked his brain to find the right words. "I mean, you're a captain for crying out loud! I just didn't think its right for a captain to sleep in place like…like" He waved a hand frantically around his room to elaborate his point.

Soifon stared at him, bemused. That was probably the last answer she'd expected coming from him. It's flattering, in a way.

"Well, in that case." Soifon removed herself from Ichigo's bed and smiled. The guy is a lot more considerate than he looked. "I'll have you know that I'm not the pickiest captain out there. I don't really care where I sleep as long there's a bed."

Ichigo slumped in defeat.

"Your impossible." Ichigo muttered, shaking his head. He then pointed at his closet. "In there?"

Soifon walked over and slid the closet door open; inside is a lot roomier than she expected. Surprisingly, there are already several layers of mattresses placed inside.

"Oh, Rukia used to sleep in there, forgot to clean it up after she left." Ichigo explained

Soifon nodded in acceptance and gently stepped inside. "Good night, Kurosaki", and with that, she slid the door close.

Ichigo sighed. The day is turning from bad to worst.

_How did it ended up like this?_

Without changing his clothe, Ichigo closed the lights and climbed into his bed, letting the darkness wash over his sight. Then, hoping to god that he doesn't make any sound in his sleep, Ichigo closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Author Note<p>

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Next update will probably take a little longer. Seeya(-_-)^


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Kurosaki, ar-"

"Its Ichigo."

"What?"

Ichigo peered down at the shingami captain walking beside him.

"It's Ichigo. Stop calling me 'Kurosaki', will you? You're not in Soul Society anymore."

Soifon seemed slightly taken aback.

"Ichigo…" she mulled over the word in her mouth before smirking. "Cute name."

Ichigo ignored her jab.

Today's morning is definitely a break away from his normal routine. After his usual wake up call out of bed (Isshin drop kicked him in the stomach), Ichigo decided that he has at least earned himself a break from school, and agreed to show Soifon around the town. To his immediate surprise, the captain, while showing keen interest, has little to no knowledge whatsoever on human practice or technology; Ichigo observed curiously as Soifon watched a boy playing with a controller car in silent amazement. As much as he hate to admit it, taking a break like this once in awhile is really not a bad idea.

After spending most of the morning wondering around, the pair decided to grab something to eat, as it's almost noon. They were on their way towards the nearest convenient store when Soifon piped up a question that has already been asked at least two times earlier that morning.

"Ichigo, are you sure skipping school is a good idea?"

Evidently, the idea of skipping out on one's 'duty' didn't appeal to her. She continued with a stern voice. "Knowledge is something that is heavily looked upon in this world, is it not?"

Ichigo snorted. "How many times do I have to tell you, its fine. Seriously, do I look like a punk to you?"

Soifon wanted to say yes, but decided against it.

"Anyway, after we eat we'll have to get you something new to wear. I don't think you can get around in those."

Earlier today, Ichigo managed to find some leftover clothing that once belonged to his mother, and frankly, they were a tad too big for the slim captain; the blouse hung loosely over her shoulders like a cloak while the end of her jeans tugged harshly on the floor.

The two of them paced silently for a while. Ichigo then felt a little tug on his shoulder. He looked down.

"What?"

Soifon had a scowl on her face. Something's definitely bothering her.

"Why are they all staring me?" She demanded silently, sounding deeply annoyed.

Ichigo looked around. Sure enough, the people around them are gazing at the pair with curious looks, or specifically, at Soifon. Ichigo didn't blame them.

"It's probably you hair," Ichigo suggested. Personally, he thought that the two extended locks of hair looked quite nice on her. Its definitely one of the features that made her stand out , that and the way she carried herself. Whether its walking, sitting or just simply standing there, her form is always rigid and composed, chin always lifted with dignity. Its the kind of presence that makes you more conscious of yourself, the kind that makes you want to stand straighter when she's near, and apparently, its something that's hard to miss.

"Or maybe you should try relaxing a bit," Ichigo coached further "you know, sway a little."

"Sway a little?" Soifon repeated, arching a brow.

"Yeah, sway, kind of like…" Ichigo scanned his surroundings before pointing at a middle aged woman walking on the other side of the street, whose arms moved back and forth like a pendulum, hips swaying dramatically.

"…kind of like that..." Ichigo finished, now sounding unsure of himself.

Soifon took one glance before turning away in disgust.

"No way in hell." She refused flatly. She'd rather cut her hair.

"Well, if you want people to stop staring at you all da-"

Ichigo never finished his sentence however, as a high-pitched screech domed over his voice.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Soifon and Ichigo jumped.

Franticly, Ichigo fumbled through his lower pocked in search for the screeching badge. Finding it, he wrenched it out of his pocket and held it an arm length from himself to keep the blatant scream from blowing out his eardrums.

"I swear this thing's broken." Ichigo muttered after the noise died down.

Soifon shot a disapproving look at the wooden seal before walking off. "Go ahead, I'll keep myself occupied for the time being."

Ichigo watched her as she walked away. Feeling strangely uneasy leaving the injured captain by herself, Ichigo fumbled through his pockets for the second time, this time retrieving a gleaming green pallet the size of a gumball. Tossing it into his mouth, he immediately felt a repulsing force that pushed him out of his body.

"Kon, take care of her while I'm gone."

Kon scowled, but jogged after Soifon anyway. From a distance, Ichigo picked up his pestering voice. "Hey there! I'm Kon! Nice to meet you! Whats your name?"

Ichigo smirked as he saw Soifon frantically trying to create as much distance from Kon as possible. _Heh, tough luck Soifon_

Feeling slightly better, Ichigo sped off in search for the Hollow.

* * *

><p>He found them at a park.<p>

There is a boy, around seven in age, running frantically to nowhere in particular. His chestnut hair is dampened from exertion, pants torn and knees scraped.

Behind him, two Hollows chased. One of them, easily the size of a bus, slithered across the field like a snake, a five feet tongue flapping sickeningly behind him. Its equally large companion, who greatly resembled a spider, crawled wildly after the boy, not wanting to miss the taste of fresh soul.

Ichigo managed to dive in just in time to sweep the boy off the floor before the pair of Hollows fell on him. Holding the boy firmly in his arms, Ichigo quickly jumped back to create some distance.

"Hey, you alright kid?"

The little boy has his eyes shut, his whole body is trembling with dreaded anticipation. Slowly, he regained his composure and looked up at Ichigo.

"Y-yes, thank you mister." He stammered.

Ichigo turned around to face the two giants. "Get back a little, it might get dangerous."

The boy nodded nervously before scurrying off, hiding behind a bench.

The snake-like Hollow gave out a savage roar, evidently not happy that his prey has been taken from him. It lowered its sunken face and opened its jaw to an almost unnatural degree, shooting his tongue out at Ichigo like a whip.

Ichigo moved swiftly to his right, allowing the projectile to speed harmlessly pass him. Bringing Zangetsu up, he sliced the extending tongue cleanly in two. The Hollow howled madly as the severed end of the tongue twitched on the floor like an eel. Not hesitating, Ichigo dashed forward and sheathed his Zanpakuto into the Hollow's skull.

There was an ear-splitting screech as the Hollow dispersed into countless fragments, disappearing into the air like dust. Ichigo turned to face the spider.

The eight-legged Hollow crawled towards Ichigo, its great body jerking horribly. Without stopping, it lunged forward in attempt to impale the shingami with its needle-like fangs.

Ichigo didn't bother dodging. He timed a horizontal slash, opening the hollow's face before its fangs reached him. With a dying scream, it disappeared like its companion.

Satisfied and remotely pleased with himself, Ichigo secured his Zanpakuto on his back before turning to face the boy, who is currently running towards him at full speed, hazel eyes shining like diamonds.

"Mister! That was awesome mister! How did you do that?"

"W-wha...?" Ichigo is slightly taken aback by the boy's sudden burst of energy.

"That was way cool mister! That monster thingy was all like blahhh" he stuck his tongue out in front of himself as if he just ate something bitter. "And then you were all like swoo-!"

"Hey! Stop that! What's with you?" Ichigo is getting irritated. "Now listen to me kid, you sho-"

"Where can I learn how to do stuff like that?"

Ichigo scratched his temple; he's never been good with kids. Sure he get along with Yuzu and Karin just fine, but dealing with a kid this energetic is just outright impossible. Kneeling down so that his face leveled his, Ichigo spoke in all seriousness.

"Listen to me kid, it's not safe for you to be here anymore. Those 'monsters' that attacked you, more of them are going to show up, and there's no doubt that they'll hunt you down. The only place for you now is Soul Society."

"S-Soul Society?" All the energy on the boy's face is drained in an instant.

"Yeah, Soul Society"

Ichigo studied the boy's face. There are definitely uncertainty and fear, like a young child caught with a broken vase. It looked so sad, so miserable that Ichigo just can't leave it alone.

"What's your name kid?"

"S-Sami, Sami Masashi."

"Sami," Ichigo started with a kind smile. "Soul Society isn't a bad place you know. It's pretty cool actually."

"I-Its not?"

"Nope, not at all. I've been there tons of time before" Ichigo placed a reassuring hand on the boy's amber hair. "Tell you what, if you really want to learn how to be a Shingami, then Soul Society is the place to start."

Sami's eyes lit up instantly. "Really? How do I get to Soul Society?"

Satisfied and chuckling, Ichigo unwrapped Zangetsu and gently taped the hilt of the blade onto the boy's forehead. Instantly, the outline of Sami's body began to glow bright green.

"You can't go to Soul Society, you can only be sent."

The boy's features began to thin, becoming transparent. His voice fading, he cried out almost desperately.

"Mister! Will I ever see you again?"

Ichigo smiled. Before he opened his mouth however, the boy faded away, leaving Ichigo alone in the silent park.

"Don't count on it kid." he murmured silently, before walking away.

He took two steps before something struck him.

Pain, unlike anything he ever experienced, rammed into his head and shot down his nerves in waves. Ichigo collapsed onto his knees.

He can hear it, through the burning sensation, a disoriented voice, _his_ voice. It was calling out to him with a frantic craze, wanting nothing but out. Ichigo tried to push the voice aside, but it remained barbed inside his ears. His consciousnesses is slipping away, the pain is dragging him closer and closer towards the darkness that's clouding his sight.

Then, as fast as it came, the sensation vanished, leaving Ichigo panting on the floor.

Sweat rained down his face as his bones weighted him down like lead. Shaking, Ichigo sluggishly pushed himself off the floor.

'What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>"You lost her?" Ichigo validated in disbelief.<p>

After spending hours looking Kon and Soifon, Ichigo finally spotted his original body sitting on a bench next to a convenient store _alone_. Ichigo approached only to confirm his dreaded foresight.

"H-Hey! It's not my fault ok?" Kon shot back, looking equally bitter. "How am I suppose to keep an eye on a girl who just freaken disappears out of nowhere?"

Ichigo raised a brow. He should've known better, leaving something like this to Kon; Kon is known for his ability to easily get sidetracked and distracted. Knowing that agitation isn't going to solve the problem, Ichigo took a different approach.

"Ok, seriously, tell me what happened."

And Kon was off. "Ok, so there we are, walking to the convenient store together like a normal couple. Then she stopped and sort of stared at this lady that was in front of us and BAM!" He suddenly clapped his hands together for effect, making Ichigo jump. "She was gone."

Ichigo gave him a skeptical look; his explanations made no sense whatsoever.

"Wait, start from the beginning. Who's this the lady that Soifon was looking at?"

"How should I know?" Kon snorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, what did she look like?" Ichigo pressed on.

Kon looked up thoughtfully into the sky. "Well, shes got a big chest, and her body is really…" he wiggled his hands lovingly in front himself, supposedly describing the shape of a women's waist.

"Kon!"

"Alright, alright sorry!" Kon brought a hand up to his chin. "Well, she's tall, loud, well-proportioned…"

Ichigo waited, tapping his foot.

"…Purple hair, dark skin, golden eyes…"

Ichigo stared. That kind of sounds familiar.

"…Kind of looked like a cat."

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

There I was, brushing my hair this morning when i noticed something horrifying. A white hair. I'm scared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nii-san's still not home..."

Its already pass seven. The once buoyant sky is now an opaque blue canvas. Consequently, less and less people populated the streets until finally, none.

"For heaven's sake Yuzu, stop being so anxious." Karin chewed her food carefully before swallowing. "Its not like he doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"But..." Yuzu turned to her dad for support.

Isshin's face is currently buried behind his bowl as he attacked his food at full force. He slammed the bowl loudly onto the table, revealing a satisfied grin that's trimmed with dribbles of rice.

"I swear Yuzu, if your cooking gets any better..."

Yuzu sighed. Maybe she really is just over thinking it. She looked down at her own untouched meal.

"I'm home..."

Yuzu spun around. There's Ichigo walking briskly into the living room. For some reason, he didn't look like his usual self; the usual laid back atmosphere around him seems to be slightly hunched.

"Where have you been?" Yuzu half asked, half demanded.

"Out" Ichigo didn't stop as he headed for upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat? Dinners going to get cold."

"Not hungry..." The next thing Yuzu heard is his room door shutting close.

"Nii-san..."

"Just ignore him Yuzu..." Karin said calmly, even though she had a frown on her face. She hated it when Ichigo gets like this. Being the tough guy that he is, he rarely asks anyone for help when something goes down. She always hoped that Ichigo would be at least diligent enough to realize that there's nothing wrong with relying on others.

"...More for us to eat."

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo closed the door, he stepped across the room and jumped on his bed, facing the ceiling. He let out an irritated sigh.<p>

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

He knew that he shouldn't be worried. Soifon's with Yoruichi, so there shouldn't be a problem, even though...

Ichigo let out another sigh._That's even more of a reason for me to be worried._

He stayed there for awhile, staring fruitlessly at the ceiling, letting his mind wonder. Right now, the issue that's bothering him the most isn't Soifon's absence, but rather that unusual sensation he felt earlier of the day. He knew what it was; ever since his battle with Byakuya at Sokyoku Hill, his Hollow's existence has been a constant presence, like a nagging fragility. But only this time it's different. The way that it suddenly occurred without warning, the way that it almost desperately wanted to consume him, Ichigo can't help but have a haunting feeling in his stomach.

His battle with Byakuya...

Thinking back, his whole adventure through Soul Society felt like a distant dream. Gaining his Shingami powers, invading Soul Society, fighting the captains and saving Rukia; somehow it's hard to believe all of that actually happened. He remembered it as if it's yesterday, the first time that his Hollow took over, that perilous feeling, the Hollow's demented voice.

_'Your really are worthless, Ichigo! Just being surrounded by his Reitsu makes your bones shake. Your a disgrace! Watch me, let me show you the correct way of using Bankai!'_

"Tch"

He wasn't worthless. He defeated countless of enemies in Soul Society. Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi and Byakuya; one by one he managed to overcome them through seemingly impossible odds, so there's no way that he's worthless.

But was it really him?

During his encounter with Kenpachi, The only reason he won was because he managed to tap power from his own Zanpukto. Zangetsu said it's only natural for a Zanpukto to lend its owner strength, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel he cheated himself a win.

Byakuya was no different. While the Captain himself gave him the match, Ichigo knew that he shouldn't have won, or even lived for that matter. Byakuya had him cornered; he was completely at the captain's mercy till his hollow took over and turned the tide of the battle, so by all rights, he shouldn't have won...

And lastly, there was Aizen.

_'For a human, you are quite interesting'_

Those were his last words before he disappeared into the sky. Ichigo turned to his side in distaste. The way that man stopped his sword with a single finger, the way he slashed through his waist so effortlessly, it was as if he's from a whole different world, so unreachable.

"Damnit." Ichigo muttered silently.

"What's up with you?"

"What th..." Ichigo sat up instantly, nearly falling off his bed. There, on his open window, perched Soifon. Her hair flowed lightly along the night breeze as her skin glowed pale blue under the moonlight.

"How long long have you been there?" Ichigo demanded, pointing a finger at her.

Soifon smiled smugly. "Ever since you came in."

Ichigo stared at her dumbly. He knew that sensing Reitsu isn't exactly his forte, but to have no awareness of someone sitting a few feet away, he must be losing it.

"Well don't sneak up on people like that." Ichigo retorted gruffly. He laid back down and turned to his side, facing away from her.

Soifon studied him silently. A whole minute passed before she finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She didn't sound worried, or even concerned. It's simply something she wanted to know.

Ichigo didn't answer her. He wasn't even sure if he heard her.

"Hey, Soifon?"

"Hm?"

He shifted a little, now facing the ceiling. "Do you think..." He began awkwardly before pausing.

"Do you think that I'm strong?"

Ichigo regretted asking almost immediately; he can almost feel Soifon's brows arching. It's a stupid question no matter how you look at it. Hell, why is he even asking her when he barely even know her? Ichigo didn't know, but there and then, asking Soifon seemed like the right thing to do.

"Why do you ask?" Soifon questioned slowly.

"No reason." Ichigo lied quickly. Truth to be told, he's feeling quite outclassed at the moment.

"You beat Kenpachi and Bayakuya."

"Well, yes... but that wasn't really me." Seeing Soifon's brow arching even higher, Ichigo hastily added "I had help."

Soifon clicked her tongue, but didn't say anything. Ichigo decided that this whole conversation is just plain stupid and tried to cut it off.

"Look, forget that I asked, its stup…"

"How long have you been a Shingami?" Soifon interrupted.

"Wha…?"

"Just answer the question!"

Ichigo stopped to think out it. How long has it been?

"Er… three or four months I guess." He scratched his head. "Maybe even five"

Soifon didn't look impressed.

"And do you know how long it takes for a person to become a Captain?"

Ichigo have a distinct feeling that the two of them are not at the same page.

"Wait, what are you trying to imply here?"

"What I'm trying to say is" Soifon bursted hotly, sounding sour, "It takes hundreds, if not thousands of years to achieve the status of a Captain. We began our education at a very young age and worked vigorously from there just to join the Gotei Thirteen. We train our body everyday and night for hundreds of years to hone our skills and even then, only handfuls of the many are selected. We don't take pride in being a Captain for its title, but for all the efforts we put in to reach where we are today. And you…"

Soifon glared at him, eyes flashing. "…Becoming a Shingami on borrowed powers, spending mere months adapting to your abilities, achieving Bankai in three days. And yet here you are, all depressed because you feel outclassed by people with years of more experience than you.

Ichigo didn't ask her how she knew about his Bankai. He supposed Yoruichi told her. For one thing, he always thought that all the Captains are captains because, well… they all looked like they belonged there. It never occurred to him that each of them worked just as hard as he did, only for a longer period of time. Maybe he's being arrogant with his feelings.

"I'm… sorry" Ichigo apologized, somewhat surprised by his own words.

Soifon stared at him for a while before looking away. "It's quite alright."

She jumped lightly off the window and landed in the middle of the room. "As for your question, it's pointless. Worrying about being strong or not is a waste of time. If you want to beat them without any help, then get better until you can, that's all there is to it."

Ichigo snorted. "Easier said then done."

"But not impossible." Soifon sat down on the desk chair and grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, I personally thought you did quite well on your little rescue mission. I don't think any intruder had given me such a headache."

Ichigo laughed. Feeling a lot better than when he came in, the emptiness in his stomach suddenly became more pronounced.

"I'm going downstairs to grab something to eat. Want anything?"

Soifon shook her head. "One more thing before you go" she said, making Ichigo pause.

"I've been thinking, you gave me a place to stay and I don't really have a way to repay you."

"What the hell are you talking about, you don't have to…"

"I do", Soifon cut him off curtly. "And since it is obvious that I cannot pay rent with human currency, I will take over your job as a Substitute Shingami instead."

Ichigo gapped at her. Is she serious?

"You can take a break and focus on your human life, while I can keep myself in shape. Two birds with one stone no?"

"I guess…but…"

"Then it is decided." Soifon held out a hand.

Ichigo scratched his hair in irritation. He's going to have to get use to her assertive nature. Then regrettably, he handed her his Shingami badge.

* * *

><p>He sat there, eyes closed in a serene silence, waiting passively in his throne. A single strand of brown hair fluttered aimlessly in front of him, offsetting his statue-like feature. Giving out a soft sigh, he lazily raised one arm and began gently tapping his armrest with a lone finger.<p>

"That's unlike ya, Aizen-sama, getting all impatient."

Aizen glanced to his right. On top of an erect pillar, not too far from where he's sitting stood Ichimaru Gin. As usual, his prolonged grin dominated his appearance, with slit eyes slightly overshadowed by his silver hair. Out of every individual in Soul Society, or even Hueco Mundo, he alone Aizen cannot fully read. Gin is an empty shell; his mind is impossible to interpret, motives impossible to figure out. Perhaps that's the sole reason why Gin intrigued him to no end.

"Not at all, Gin." Aizen responded easily. A small smile cracked through his lips as he picked up a familiar reitsu steadily approaching. He straitened his posture.

"He is here."

Sure enough, barely a moment passed before the sound of subtle footsteps echoed into the room, gradually growing clearer with each step. Ulquiorra Cifer walked in. The Espada's presence alone seems to diminish the warmth of the room; his messy black hair trailed breezily behind him, emerald eyes slit and unfazed. While his pale skin appeared to be perfectly untouched, his uniform is torn and stained. Walking lightly into the center of the room, he dropped to one knee before facing Aizen

"I've returned, Aizen-sama." His frigid voice washed over the room like ice, lifeless and detached.

"And?"

Ulquiorra inclined his head a little further. "It seems that I underestimated the shingami captain. She managed to get away."

There is a moment of silence.

Aizen leaned back against his chair, eyes never straying from the kneeling Espada. "That is unlike you, Ulquiorra, underestimating your enemy." There is no hint of anger, or much of anything in his tone.

"My deepest apology, Aizen-sama."

"There is no need for an apology." Aizen stated gravely. "I have already ensured that the Second Division Captain is now an enemy of the Gotei Thirteen. Nevertheless, it is a miscalculation on my part that she managed to escape from prison. Your mission, Ulquiorra, was simply an insurance; her survival will not prevent our plan from continuing its course." Aizen removed himself from his seat, now speaking more to himself than anyone else.

Ulquiorra remained silent. Personally, he himself didn't have a full grasp on the procedure, or even its very existence of the plan. But nevertheless, the man before him has managed to elude Soul Society for years, not to mention unifying the Espadas under a common goal. Such feat cannot be achieved through strength alone; you need insight, and this man…

"I find it kind of strange." Gin suddenly piped in.

Aizen and Ulquiorra looked at him, both momentarily forgetting Gin's presence.

Gin shrugged smartly. "Well… it's just that we're taking a lot of awfully big moves just to ensure the elimination of a single captain, don't cha think that's kind of risky?"

"Risky but necessary, Gin." Aizen refuted simply. Taking a step forward, he began descending from his throne, elaborating wisely alone the way. "The Second Division Captain, or rather Soifon-taicho, has a rather troublesome ability. With it, she has the potential to overcome those who are far stronger than herself."

Gin smirked. "Suzumebachi you mean?"

Aizen nodded genuinely. "Yes, the ability to strike down an enemy in two blows is certainly problematic for us. However, the main reason her banishment from Soul Society is necessary is not due to her capabilities, but rather her position."

That is all Gin needed to hear for his grin to widen. "Ya planning to take out the Onmitsukido then?"

Aizen turned to Gin with a cold smile. _Truly an intriguing child_.

"Your insight never cease to amaze me." Aizen acknowledged, far from sounding amazed. "The Onmitsukido holds a unique position within the heart of Soul Society. While its existence has a substantial role in the protection within Seireitei, The organization itself remains independent from outside influence. If we are to infiltrate, Onmitsukido must be eliminated"

Satisfied with his explanation, Aizen turned his attention back to the kneeling Espada.

"I have another mission for you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra rose to his feet, unblinking.

"There is a certain individual that I would like you meet. I think you might find him to be..." Aizen pulled out a slip of paper from his robe and handed it to him, "...quite interesting."

Ulquiorra accepted the gift, his willow eyes never straying from the Aizen's hazel ones. Slowly, he lowered his gaze and began to study the paper's content. When finished, he looked back up with cold indifference, not hinting the slightest amount of interest.

"And what shall I do with this person, Aizen-sama?" He asked, tone unreadable.

"Nothing." Aizen answered simply "Watch him, observe him, but do not make any contact."

Aizen walked pass the Espada. "You'll know when it is time to report back to me. We're going, Gin!"

And with that, the two men disappeared. For a long moment Ulquiorra just stood there, letting the quietness wash over his skin. He liked it quiet; it makes everything so much simpler, more transparent, and above all, easier to comprehend. As of now, one fact is clear to him. Out of all his fellow Espadas, he alone have knowledge of Aizen's scheme. Perhaps it would be wise to inform them of the plan...

_No_

Ulquiorra crunched the piece of paper in his hand. His loyalty lies with Aizen, and Aizen alone, that is unquestionable. He will proceed as ordered, that is the right course of action. The _only_ course of action.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." He mouthed callously before he too vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Keeping a goldfish alive must be the hardest thing ever. my fourth one just died D:


End file.
